1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning head structure for a surface material cleaning machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is the usual practice in the art to apply a stream of cleaning fluid directly onto a surface being cleaned with sufficient force to break free and loosen the soil embedded therein. The result often is an undesirable puddling and saturating effect.
In Hayes U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,146 there is disclosed a two chamber nozzle structure which applies a highly pressurized vapor which becomes a condensate upon engaging the surface and a puddling effect occurs prior to its withdrawal.
The applicant in his U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,330 provides improvement in co-mingling an air stream with a cleaning fluid to engage at an angle the nap or pile of the material to be cleaned and the same is withdrawn leaving a minimum residue of dampness.
Further in applicant's structure of his U.S. patent application Ser. No. 789,117, he discloses a tapered cleaning housing which causes a very effective convergence of cleaning fluid and air upon the surface being cleaned and in a continuous motion by suction applied, the cleaning fluid is drawn across and/or through the surface material to be cleaned, as the case may be, and is then effectively withdrawn to a receiving chamber.